In recent years, in disk devices such as hard disk drives (HDD), data is recorded on a recording medium, for example, a magnetic disk. Magnetic disks include a recording region for recording user data and a recording region for recording system data related to an operation of a disk device. In some cases, in order to protect the system data from data loss or data deterioration, the system data may be recorded with duplication.
Protection of data by duplication of the data may require an impractically large amount of time to record the system data. Therefore, embodiments described herein provide a disk device which can properly protect system data and record the system data in a shorter time, and a data recording method.